


Iridescence

by brighteyed



Category: Suoernatural
Genre: 10.18 coda, Blood Ingestion (Non-Vampiric), Bloodplay, Mark of Cain Cure, Multi, Sex Magic, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform, crowley is not a douchecanoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighteyed/pseuds/brighteyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're going to fuck the demon out of your brother." Castiel said, schooling his expression with years of practice.</p><p>However, Sam did not have those years of practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iridescence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taintedoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedoblivion/gifts).



The Book's pages crinkled in Cas's hands, rough vellum and ancient ink still sensitive to the touch.

"Sam, come over here." Castiel said, beckoning with a gentle hand. "I think I've found something."

Sam leapt out of the chair near Cas, his legs sturdily keeping themselves in place as he walked over to where Castiel was located. "What'd you find?"

"It seems this may be a way to neutralize the power of the Mark." Castiel said, voice stern. 

"Well, what is it?" Sam asked excitedly. He'd jump at the chance, any chance, of getting that thing off Dean's arm.

"Well, uh — um — to put it bluntly —" Castiel said, stammering over his words as he read farther into the passage.

"What?" Sam asked again, a little testily now.

"We're going to have to fuck the demon out of your brother." Castiel said, schooling his expression with years of practice.

Sam did not have those years of practice.

Sam's eyebrows shot up, questioningly and obviously a bit shocked. "We're going to have to WHAT now?"

"Fuck the demon out of your brother, Sam. I would have hoped you'd been listening. Now, the ritual requires—"

"What the fuck man? You can't just ask people to do that, Cas. It's not—" Sam implored, disgusted yet the slightest bit curious.

"Sam. I thought that after 30 or so years in the road with your brother, that you'd two would've fucked at least once or twice by now to let off some steam." Castiel said sternly. "I think it's best time to let go of your inhibitions and social constructs if it means getting Dean off the chopping block."

Sam's face flushed bright red, the color rivaling the summer's tomatoes. 

"O-okay," Sam inquired, "so what does the spell require?"

"It requires a bit of angel, human, and demon blood, mixed into a vial and fed to the afflicted, as well as the ejaculate of the human and the angel together pumped into the afflicted' body." Castiel read, eyebrows going markedly higher up as he ticked off ingredients. "Angel and human, we can do. But demon—"

"We'll call in Crowley." Sam said decidedly. "He's wanted 'knight-of-Hell-Dean' off his hands for a while now, and this is the perfect opportunity." he finished. "You're sure the spell will work?"

Castiel nodded. "Absolutely." 

Sam stretched out his legs, cracking his toes. "Well, let's go summon a demon."

\----------

The demon summoning, surprisingly, was not difficult. 

Crowley was willing enough, proving Sam's reasoning to be solid. After trapping him, the King was happy to drop some blood into a vial 'to contribute to the Winchester cause.'

They let him free after he'd completed, mixing in their own blood shortly after. The blood glowed shortly, then fainted away, leaving only a iridescent shine to the mixture.

And together they sat, pondering how to take the next step.

**Author's Note:**

> mother, mary and jehosephah forgive me for i have sinned


End file.
